This Is My Weapon
by Syciara-Lynx
Summary: Irvine and Squall head out for some wilderness training. Yeah, right rolls eyes, Yaoi.... pretty much pure smut XD


okers this is pure smut! And I didn't write this, but a friend of mine wanted me to post it here, so give me feed back so i can forward it to her!

Disclaimer: I don't own any final fantasy, although i plan to own final fantasy 20 ... i don't even own this fic, so im not at fault for anything!

**This Is My Weapon**

Irvine grinned as he slowly snuck up behind Quistis. She looked so serious bent over her desk, frowning down at the papers spread across it's top. Things had been entirely to quiet since they'd defeated Ultimaceia, and he knew just how to break up the monotony. He slid his arms around her waist and gave her a big wet kiss. True to form, she let out a little gasp before she turned around and knocked him upside the head with the handle of her whip. Irvine winced slightly, but his grin didn't go away. "Ouch! Geez, can't I even get a little affection?" She gave him one of her trademark condescending looks and caressed the weapon suggestively. "Irvine, if you're bored...why don't you go into the Training Center?"

Irvine nodded, "Okay, but you may want to change out of the dress uniform first." Quistis forced herself to frown, "I don't recall agreeing to escort you Kinneas." He gave her a wounded look "Aww, but who'll protect me from all the big, bad monsters?" he replied, voice thick with mock fear. The former instructor sighed in exasperation, "Why don't you go with Selphie?" Irvine sighed himself, he couldn't very well mention he'd almost walked in on her and..."She's busy." Quistis lifted a brow, "How about Zell?" _That's who she's busy with._ he thought a little ruefully as he shook his head. "Then take Squall, Rinoa, anyone. Just let me work in peace!"

The gunslinger sighed as Quistis turned back to her desk effectively putting an end to their conversation. He knew he wouldn't be able to coax her away. He grumbled a little, kicking at an invisible stone as he walked out of the classroom. He really liked the company of women, most thought it was because he was totally girl-crazy and a shameless flirt to boot. That wasn't entirely off the mark, but the girl-crazed part was mostly act. He just didn't want to admit guys were usually the one's who really made his juices flow. He didn't want to acknowledge those desires, it terrified him, but they wouldn't go away. He kept hoping if he could just get together with women often enough, the forbidden longings would fade. It was part of the reason he liked to bug Quistis so much, her serious business-like air was almost masculine, but she was safely female.

Too bad, she wouldn't give him a chance. He thought about her suggestion though, it would be nice to go a few rounds with Squall. He loved watching that guy move. The gunblade was a very special weapon, it took a great deal of skill to use one. You had to combine the strength and agility of wielding a sword with the precision timing and aim of a gun. He'd always wanted to hold one, but the weapons were extremely rare, Squall and Seifer were the only ones he knew who used them. He thought of the countless times he'd watched Squall use the Lion Heart in battle, the smooth rise and fall of the weapon as it seemed to become an extention of the man. Even their names were similar. A sexy weapon, and a very sexy man. He shook his head to keep the thoughts at bay. They came more and more often now that Squall was free again.

Irvine had tossed Rinoa at the man, praying they would get together, so he would be able to keep his lust in check. He was randy, but he didn't steal other people's lovers. If Squall was taken he would be able to look at the swordsman without wondering what it would feel like to touch that wonderfully toned body. How it would feel to kiss those lush lips, the tight chest... Irvine grunted as the images made him hard. _Damn it Rinoa, you just had to choose Seifer!_ He sighed, he shouldn't begrudge the guy. Seifer still struggled with remorse because of his actions, it was only fitting he got his dream. He really was a sorceress's' knight now. Rinoa's knight. _Funny, Squall didn't seem too upset by it all. Maybe the attraction was all in my imagination?_

The gunslinger sighed again, he really had to do something to pass the time. He was starting to think like Squall, instead of just thinking about him. _Okay, okay. I'll ask._ "The worst he can do is say no." Irvine whispered as he jogged up the stairs to the dormitory, making his way to Squall's bedroom.

Squall turned over in bed, trying to get more comfortable. He was bored to tears. With no battles going, he was just a SeeD again. In a way, he was glad to have the responsibility of caring for the entire Garden lifted off his hands. But, he also missed the action of battle and the thrill of espionage. Unfortunately, with normality making a shaky return, nobody was hiring the elite mercenaries, and the trainees sufficed for any of the simple peacekeeping requests.

He heard a knock at the door, and wondered if it was one of the junior classmen trying to peddle an overpriced fund-raising candy bar. "Come in." he called changing position. Irvine's grin grew even more lopsided than usual when he saw Squall sprawled across the bed. He wasn't wearing the jacket for once, and his powerful torso was displayed by a skimpy white tank top. The long sable bangs hung in that beautiful face, making him look almost feminine. His pants seemed a little tighter than usual though, and Irvine had to fight the urge to gauge the warrior's size through the dark fabric.

Squall stared back, at a bit of a loss for words. For once, he was happy that people were used to his silence. Irvine had never sought him out before. He tended to stay under Selphie or Quistis, even though neither woman showed any interest. The gunslinger stood there in his usual outfit. The skintight black jeans peeking through buttery soft chaps in a deep dark shade of tan. His vivid purple vest, a sharp contrast to the more muted cream of the long trenchcoat. As always, the chest was bare, but the rest of the outfit, right down to an intricate beadwork pendant drew attention away from that fact.

Squall found himself thinking the same thing he'd thought when he first met Irvine. _Damn, he's sexy!_ The SeeD mentally groaned, he thought he'd gotten over his attraction to the gunslinger. The guy had tried like crazy to get him together with Rinoa, it was unthinkable he could like men. Not that he hated Rinoa or anything. He did like her, just not that way. A little fact they'd found out the first time they'd kissed. Looking back now it was funny in a way. The looks they must have had on their faces when each realized they were kissing a really close friend. She'd just now gotten to the point that she wouldn't blush every time they saw each other.

Irvine chuckled nervously as the silence stretched out. "Hey Squall, how's it hangin'?" The gunslinger winced as he heard the sexual innuendo that seemed to drip from those words. Squall didn't seem to notice though. The swordsman shrugged, and sat up. "What can I do for you Irvine?" _Take off the shirt...for that matter...take off everything._ thought the sniper. "Nothing much. I'm kinda bored and I wanted someone to spar with." Squall met his gaze, "Shouldn't you ask another sniper?" Irvine swept his hand in his usual manner and grinned, "You know one who can take me?" Squall fell silent again. "No...I don't." He stood up and put on his jacket. "...I'll go."

Irvine felt a quick burst of elation, but tried not to think of the reasons behind it. "Great! Meet me in the Training Center, I'll..." he trailed off when he saw Squall shake his head. For a moment he thought the swordsman had changed his mind. "Can we go into the field? I'm a little sick of being cooped up in here." Irvine nodded, he could use a break from the same four walls as well. "Okay, when should we leave?" Squall picked up his gunblade and a large satchel. "Right now."

They didn't speak again until they were walking out the gates of Balamb Garden. "So where shall we go?" asked Irvine. Squall shrugged and cocked his head to the east. "Let's just follow the sun, and see where it leads us." Irvine chuckled and fell into step beside him. "I had no idea you were such a poet Squall." The swordsman didn't answer, he just grunted and began walking towards a distant point. They talked little on their journey, fighting off the occasional monster, as they got further and further away from the Garden.

When he heard a slight rumble in his stomach, Irvine once again broke the silence. "Hey, you have any food in that bag?" Squall met his gaze, "I have some rations, and two canteens of water." Irvine made a sound of disgust, he knew what those things tasted like. "Never mind, have you got a frying pan?" The swordsman nodded. "Good." Squall jumped when Irvine cocked his gun and fired three quick shots without warning. The sound echoed through the isolated area, startling several birds into flight. Irvine chuckled and holstered his gun with a flourish. "My aim is as good as ever...neh?"

Squall shook his head as he watched the gunslinger walk over to the fish-like creature he'd killed and bring it over. "Fastitocalon-F, not exactly food of the gods, but a lot better than rations." The swordsman looked at the bright orange and red land shark. He knew from survival training sessions it was edible, but it didn't look very appetizing. Then again, the bland rations tasted like cardboard, a Grat would probably be delicious in comparison. He began to dig a pit for a fire as Irvine pulled out his survival knife and began to gut the unfortunate animal. Neither man even considered returning to Garden for a meal.

By the time Squall had gathered up enough wood, and had a decent flame going, Irvine had the fish cleaned and ready for cooking. The swordsman laid the fish in the pan and began to look for some wild herbs. Irvine watched him lean over a pitiful example of wild onion, before he pulled out a small packet. "Would this help?" Squall turned around and looked at the rust colored powder. "What...?" "Spices." answered Irvine before he could finish the question. The gunslinger sprinkled the contents into the pan, and laid back, his wide hat obscuring his features.

Squall looked at him a moment. There was something extremely seductive about the way he did that. In fact, pretty much everything about the man was sexy, even that annoying grin of his. It made one wonder just how skilled those lips might be. Unlike Irvine, he didn't try to force himself to like women. He just pushed aside people in general, but it made life awfully lonely. Sometimes he would wish he had felt something for Rinoa, but it just wasn't meant to be.

"Hey, Squall? Can I ask you something?" The swordsman met Irvine's gaze. _His eyes look purple...what an unusual shade. I wonder how I never noticed before._ "Squall?" The SeeD stiffened slightly, startled out of his thoughts. "Yes Irvine?" "Why'd you choose a gunblade?" Squall sat down beside him. "I heard it was the most difficult weapon to master. I suppose I just wanted to prove my abilities. To make certain everybody knew I was good at something that had nothing to do with outside help. A personal achievement if you ..." He broke off as he noticed Irvine staring at him. "What?" The gunslinger chuckled, "I do believe that's the most I've heard you say in a single setting since we were kids."

Squall frowned. "And now you're going to get all gloomy again..." the frown darkened as Irvine tilted the brim of his hat. "Don't sweat it Squall, I know it's just you, but you should smile once in a while...it makes...it makes you seem less cold." he finished lamely. He'd almost blurted out _It makes you cute._ Squall laid down as well, "I'm not cold, just..." he broke off with a sigh, "I guess I can be a little cold." Irvine gave him a normal smile for once, and Squall couldn't help himself, he smiled back. "So why did you choose a gun?" Irvine grinned, "I've always loved guns, even when I was a kid, remember?" Squall dug up the old memory, a small sandy -haired kid running around the beach with a stick, or just a finger pretending to shoot all the bad guys. (i.e. hapless butterflies). It made the smile wistful.

Irvine sat up and began to stroke his weapon. "It's not much when you get right down to it. Dino Bone, Moon Stone, Star Fragment, Screw...but when it's all pulled together it's just beautiful somehow." Squall watched his hands move over the gun, and wondered what they would feel like moving over him. He froze at the thought, it was the first time he'd gotten past a vague sense of desire. A dirty little rhyme, he'd heard somewhere popped into his head. _This is my weapon, this is my gun, this one's for shooting, this one's for fun._ He groaned and put a hand to his head. Irvine mistook the gesture. "Sorry man, I just get so caught up when I'm talking about my guns."

Squall shook his head and checked on the food. It was done to perfection. He dug through the satchel for a fork, but it wasn't there. "Looks like we'll have to use fingers..." Irvine shrugged "That's okay by me." The swordsman pulled off his gloves, and handed his fellow SeeD a plate. The pair ate in silence, occasionally sneaking a glance at each other, watching fingers disappear into the mouth to suck off the flaky meat. This time Squall broke the silence, "This is pretty good, but do you always carry spices around with you?" Irvine nodded. "I try to use anything I kill, not just the hides or the tentacles. So I've sampled everything that isn't poisonous." Squall chuckled "Must have gotten some pretty interesting flavors over the years..." Irvine grinned, "Yeah, I tried Thrustaevis once, you want to talk about nasty...but Blobra is kinda nice, a little like Jell-O."

The swordsman made a slight grimace of distaste "I'll take your word for it." he said as he walked down to the edge of a nearby lake to wash his hands. He didn't want his gloves smelling like fish. When he returned, Irvine bit his lip and asked a little hesitantly "Squall?" The shorter SeeD looked up, "Yes?" The gunslinger rubbed his neck a little nervously, "Can I hold it?" Squall stopped rubbing his hands on his thighs and blanked out a moment. Several very naughty images floated to the surface of his mind. "What?" "Your gunblade, I've never touched one. I was wondering if you'd let me hold it." Squall felt a little embarrassed about his errant desires as he pulled his gloves back on, but it was a common request. For once, he didn't mind it. "Sure."

"Now, I know you're...did you just say yes?" Squall chuckled and tossed his hair out of his eyes. "Yes, I did." He unsheathed the weapon and held it out. Irvine took the huge blade almost reverently. The first thing he noticed was it's weight, it was even heavier than it looked. It was no surprise Squall had all those muscles from constantly swinging it around. "You'll hurt your wrist trying to hold it like that Irvine." Squall moved behind him and put his hands over the gunslinger's. "See, like this. It moves the weight into your arms." Irvine bit his lip as the shorter youth's breath whispered against his cheek. He adjusted the grip, holding it almost like a pistol. Squall chuckled, "That's a little better, although it still looks like you're holding your gun."

Irvine looked over his shoulder, their eyes met, and he marveled at just how incredible Squall's eyes were. _So many different colors..._ Irvine blushed and once more focused his attention on the gunblade. Squall blinked, Irvine never blushed, and he could have sworn he saw desire in the gunslinger's eyes. He noted that they weren't purple as he thought earlier, just an unusual shade of blue that was enhanced by the violet vest he always wore. Suddenly, he wasn't trying to teach a newbie how to hold a gunblade. He was embracing a seriously hot young man. The knowledge sent blood rushing to his groin. _God Irvy, do you have any idea how sexy you are?_

Irvine fought the urge to groan as Squall shifted his stance, and one leg went between his own, lifting the long coat and rubbing against his crotch. _He's just trying to teach me how to hold this thing. He isn't doing that on purpose._ the gunslinger told himself in an effort to keep his hormones at bay. Squall paused to gauge Irvine's reactions, waiting to see if he would pull away. When he didn't the swordsman began to move his leg, deliberately stimulating the sensitive area. Irvine gasped, there was no way that was accidental, Squall was intentionally moving against him.

He couldn't help it, his hips rocked back against his companion of their own will. Encouraged by the shift, Squall leaned in even more, rubbing harder. He lowered his mouth to the exposed throat and placed a breathy kiss to the smooth skin. Irvine's hands clamped down on the handle of the gunblade, as the sensation of those petal soft lips touching his neck sent waves of lust crashing through his system. One of Squall's hands left its grip over his own and slid down to cup the gunslinger's throbbing erection through his pants. Irvine shifted his gaze, looking back at his squad leader, unable to believe he was doing this to him. The hand between his legs began to rub more insistently, and he groaned in pleasure.

Squall noted the sound, and moaned himself. Feeling a little light-headed, he began to trail light kisses along Irvine's throat. He'd never been the aggressive type when it came to sex. In fact he only had a few experiences under his belt, all with him on bottom, but Irvine turned him on like nobody else ever had. He couldn't believe the gunslinger was letting him do this. Irvine was the last person he would expect to respond to his touch, the guy wouldn't even play cards with other men. Well, he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. If Irvine was willing, he damn sure was going to accept it.

Irvine felt the Lion Heart slip from his fingers as Squall began to undulate against him. It was all going so fast! He was being swept away by the sensations the shorter youth was creating within him. Despite his bravado, he had never experienced anything so sinfully delicious as the feel of being fondled by his friend. _Oh god! That feels so good, but I can't...I shouldn't..._ the thought shattered when the breathy kisses were traded for suction as Squall began to suckle the delicate skin below his ear. "Sq...Squall...what... ah...are...you...?" A hand pulling at the zipper on his jeans answered that question before it even got started. Irvine felt an electric shock of pleasure as that hand slid inside to free the sensitive flesh within and stroke it.

Squall sighed as the gunslinger's head dropped back onto his shoulder. The omnipresent cowboy hat came tumbling off, as the long, silky ponytail fell across his chest. He looked down at the erection he was stroking. He slid his fingers along the length, brushing his thumb over the head, before dragging his fist down to it's base. The organ throbbed in his grip, pearls of clear fluid gathering at the tip, before dripping off. It looked so inviting. Too inviting to resist.

Irvine made a small sound of protest when Squall moved away. Then the swordsman was kneeling in front of him. _He can't be planning what I think he's planning._ Irvine let out a low moan and buried his fingers in the silky brown locks. He was, Squall was taking him into his mouth. This was something he had experienced before, but not from a guy, and certainly not with the amount of enthusiasm his leader was showing.

Squall slid his tongue around the head of Irvine's cock. _So sweet..._ he thought as he lapped up the precum. _so good._ He began to suck on the tip as hard as he could without causing pain, and felt himself go hot when it made the gunslinger shiver. He pulled back a bit and trailed his tongue from the glistening tip down to the base. Once there he took one of the heavy balls into his mouth, gently rolling his tongue over the sensitive flesh, as he stroked the shaft in one fist. Irvine whimpered, as he felt all his previous conceptions of how good oral sex could feel shatter. He thought it had felt good back then, but... Squall let the testicle slip out of his mouth and trailed his lips back up the shaft, before taking it down his throat. Irvine groaned in ecstasy. But, now he realized he had no clue what good was. It was amazing, there were no other words to describe it. Irvine felt his knees getting weak as the blow job worked it's magic.

Sensing his new lover was about to fall, Squall stood back up, ignoring the frustration in the eyes that really were purple now. A smoky, intense purple. He stroked a flushed cheek, leaning in to whisper "I think it should be obvious, but I want you Irvine. I want to take you, here and now." The gunslinger shivered as Squall's tongue flicked out, tracing his lips, but not kissing. "Will you let me?" Irvine blanked out, as the haze of desire lifted slightly, and he realized he had almost gotten off with a guy. He looked up into those amazing multi-colored eyes. Most would call them hazel, for no other reason than they defied explanation. Gray, gold, green, blue, they were all there, shifting and merging magically.

"I...I...oh God...I don't know." Squall fought the urge to chuckle. That was the first time he'd ever seen Irvine at a loss for words. "What, no charming comeback for me Irvy?" He pulled the gunslinger's hips close to his own. "Are you afraid?" _YES!_ Irvine wanted to scream, _I'm terrified, I'm not supposed to feel this way about guys! Especially not about my friend!_ Squall's hands slid up his arms, before pulling him in for a hug. It wasn't a passionate hug, but one of companionship. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable Irvine, but that is how I feel. I just assumed you felt the same. Do I owe you an apology?" Irvine was shaking his head, before the answer came. "No, it's just..." Squall stroked his back soothingly, "You've only liked girls, and being with a guy wasn't in the gameplan."

Irvine nodded his head and took a deep breath. "Yeah, except the only liking girls part...I've always liked both. I just couldn't..." "Couldn't admit it?" Irvine frowned, "Now you're starting to act like Quisty, constantly finishing people's sentences." Squall smiled, he couldn't deny that. "Speaking of Quistis, I thought you liked her...and Selphie...hmm actually you seem to like any female without a hmph..." Irvine clamped a hand over his mouth. "Geez Squall, you just had to get chatty all of a sudden. I'm a flirt, let's just leave it at that." Squall pulled his hand away slightly, "If you're about to say you're just flirting with me, I'm going to have to hurt you." Irvine grinned, "No, I...I do want this. I'm just not sure what I'm supposed to do. I'm used to women."

Squall shrugged. "It's not all that different. We just do what feels good," his voice dropped getting huskier "and I plan on making you feel 'very' good." That said he began to take off his clothes, folding them, before dropping each item in a neat stack beside him. Irvine hesitated a moment, then began to follow suit. Not surprisingly, Squall was done first, and he watched as the gunslinger began to undo his chaps. He wanted to ask him to keep those on, but decided kinkiness could wait, with any luck they would have all day to explore each other.

When he was done removing the long sheaths of leather, Irvine met Squall's gaze. He'd never had such a hungry look aimed at him before. He shivered slightly, not from cold, or even fear, but from the newness of the sensation. He lingered at his jeans, they were all that was left. If he took them off, there would be no going back. He looked at Squall again. _Damn, he's gorgeous..._ his gaze went lower _and well endowed too._ He took a deep breath _Come on Kinneas he's already seen what you got, he was sucking on it not too long ago._ The thought brought another shudder, but it gave him the courage to pull away that last barrier.

Squall looked his fill, Irvine was exceptional, even for a SeeD. The taut muscles weren't quite as defined as his own, but snipers were supposed to be fast and accurate, not powerful. He reached out to touch, entranced by warm tan skin. No scars, not even a single blemish, marred the perfect golden hue. He slid a hand along the smooth chest, and over to a pale brown nipple. The small nub pebbled instantly, tickling his palm. Irvine arched into his touch, even as his entire body began to take on a reddish tint.

"There's no need to blush sexy, I think you're perfect..." whispered Squall as he slid his other hand up to free the ponytail. He pulled out the band, and combed his fingers thorough the long chestnut red strands. "absolutely perfect." he finished before he crushed his mouth down on Irvine's. The gunslinger gasped, amazed by the ferocity of the kiss. The next thing he knew he was on the ground, without a clue as to how he got there. He didn't really care either, he was too busy trying to return the heated lip lock. Apparently Squall had decided to suck on his tonsils as well as his...

He groaned as he felt a hand wrap around the part of his anatomy that he'd been thinking of, and stroke. Irvine began to thrust his hips, and Squall let him, for a moment. Irvine fought the urge to growl when the stimulation was rudely taken away. _Damn it! He likes to tease!_ If it weren't for the fact he was still locked in a tongue tangle, he'd be giving the guy a piece of his mind. He felt his nipple being twisted and let out a little moan as the mix of pleasure and pain made the fire in his blood heat up a few degrees.

"I see you like it a little rough." whispered Squall. "That's good, because I'm not very skilled at gentle." Irvine blinked wondering why he was telling him that, then Squall started attacking his chest with little nips and scratches. He cried out and arched up, it was so good! He wondered somewhere in the back of his mind just where Squall had picked up his skills, but decided it really didn't matter. He was just glad to be experiencing them.

Squall lost himself in the taste and texture of Irvine's skin. The gunslinger was so responsive, so sweet, so damned sexy. He wasn't certain he'd be able to get enough. He was torn by the desire to keep tasting the smooth flesh, and the allure of burying himself inside him. Well he still had to get permission for the latter. "Irvine?" he waited for the eyes to loose the glaze of lust and focus on his face. "You never answered my question. Will you let me take you?"

Irvine blinked a moment and grinned. "You have to ask?" Squall ignored the joking tone and nodded. "Yes, I want to hear it. I have hear you say it." Irvine took a deep breath and nodded, "Yes, Squall. I want you to..." He didn't get to finish, Squall was already kissing him again. He pulled away before the gunslinger had a chance to return the kiss and walked over to the satchel. He pulled out the small vial of cooking oil and returned to his side. Irvine suddenly felt a ball of apprehension form in his belly as he realized what was about to happen. He wasn't going to back out now though, not when he was about to find out if it was anything like his fantasies. Besides, he'd already said yes.

He watched Squall pour some of the oil into his palm and coat his fingers...all four of his fingers. The implication of the act made Irvine bite his lip. He knew why it was necessary, but it didn't ease the anxiety. Squall looked down at the copper-haired young man, he didn't even have to touch Irvine to see he was tense. He brushed some of the hair out of the gunslinger's eyes and kissed his temple. "Shhh, it's okay. I won't lie, it'll hurt a little, but I can make it feel good after that. You have to relax though, or it'll hurt worse than it needs to."

Irvine nodded and willed himself to relax. He closed his eyes and began to mentally release the tension with the same methods he used as a sniper. His breathing slowed and to Squall it appeared as if his muscles were slowly melting into a relaxed state. The swordsman pulled his legs open and slipped in one finger. Irvine breath shuddered slightly, then returned to the slow even pace. Taking that as a good sign, Squall slid the finger in and out a few times, before adding another. This time Irvine's eyes fluttered open and he let out a soft moan as he met Squall's gaze. Then the fingers he'd slipped in hit the prostate. Irvine hissed and started grinding against Squall's hand.

"Do that again!" Squall smiled and began to stimulate that special area. "Oh GOD! That's so good!" Irvine bit out, trying to get those deft fingers even deeper. "Like that do you?" whispered Squall. "Oh yes..." Irvine managed to pant. It was so good, but it wasn't enough somehow. "Squall, I...I want you inside me." The swordsman smiled. "I know, but you're not quite ready." Irvine whimpered as another finger slipped into him, gently stretching the tight ring of muscle. Squall claimed to be bad at gentle, but Irvine begged to differ. This was gentle, and good, so gentle and good it made him want to throttle the guy for making him wait.

"Damn it Squall! I'm not going to...AHHH!" The fourth finger slid in and scissored him open. Okay, that had stung a little. Irvine grunted slightly as Squall continued to open and close the second and third fingers (somewhat like the Vulcan hand greeting). It did hurt some, but there was still pleasure. "Please...just do it. Get it over with." Squall nodded, not because he asked, but because he'd determined Irvine really was prepared. He grabbed the gunslinger's hand and gave him the vial.

Irvine stared at the slightly golden fluid. It was sesame oil, he could smell that clearly enough now that it was closer to his nose. He poured out a little and rubbed it between hands a moment to warm it. Then he hesitantly reached for Squall's erection. It throbbed in his grip, pulsing with heat and restrained desire. He began to rub the oil all along the shaft, watching as precum dripped from the tip. He wondered how the fluid would taste, and decided to find out.

Squall gasped as he felt Irvine's tongue dart out to lap at the head of his desire. "Ungh, again. Please...Irvy." The gunslinger nodded and took another taste, it was smoky and sweet, unusual, but not entirely unpleasant. He began to suck on the tip, as he continued to stroke the rest. Squall groaned, the technique could use a little improvement, but for a beginner. Irvine started sliding the shaft further into his mouth. _Ohh, for a beginner he's fantastic!_ Squall whispered encouragement, telling him what he liked, and getting it for the most part. Irvine tried to take him deeper still, and gagged.

Squall pulled himself free, and groaned at the disappointed look in Irvine's eyes. Lovers that enthusiastic were a wonderful treat. "That feels great Irvine, but I can't wait anymore." The gunslinger nodded, then poured some more oil onto his hands and began to replace what he'd sucked off. When the entire shaft glistened he released his hold. Squall sat down and pulled Irvine over his lap. "Ready?" Irvine nodded and watched Squall position himself at his entrance. The gunblade specialist arched his hips until the head popped in, making the gunslinger wince slightly. "Then start going down."

Irvine took another deep breath, and started sliding down the slick member. It hurt, and he could feel each and every inch as he slowly impaled himself on the thick cock, but he still wanted more. He made it about halfway before Squall's restraint broke, and the swordsman slammed his hips up to finish the job. Irvine gritted his teeth to stop the scream, and crushed his fellow SeeD in his embrace.

Squall on the other hand cursed himself for his impatience. He always had trouble holding back once he began to slide in. He made himself sit still, despite the sweet agony of that tight hot tunnel rippling against him. The last time he'd done that his partner had made him withdraw, before walking off mumbling about brutes with no self-control. "Are you okay?" Irvine nodded, even as tears stung his eyes. "Warn me next time, would you?" Squall blinked. "You still want it?" Irvine managed to laugh, "You think I'm going ask you to stop when I just got you inside me?" Squall sighed in relief, "It's happened before." Irvine stared at him. "Poor thing...well I'm not going to make you stop. In fact, if you try to, I'll be forced to shoot you." Squall grinned, "Which gun would you use?" Irvine blinked in confusion. Squall shook his head, "Never mind." he said and began to pump his hips.

Irvine moaned as the friction began to send little trills of pleasure up his spine. Each thrust was hitting that special spot inside him, making his own erection throb. He pulled Squall closer so his cock was rubbed between their bellies. Squall noticed and returned the embrace. He wasn't even aware, his pace had slowed from his normal pace, so that he was gently rocking into the welcoming heat.

That quickly changed though, as Irvine began to moan and grind against him. "Oh god Squall...go faster...please go faster." Squall began to speed up, pistoning his hips to meet Irvine's pace. Eventually, he got to the point that he was going all out. Slamming as hard as his current position would allow. He grabbed Irvine's hips, trying to pull him down more, and Irvine did his best to help. "It's not enough!" groaned the long-haired young man.

Squall agreed and lifted his legs a little before dropping onto his back. It instantly drove him deeper. Irvine threw his head back and started to ride him. Squall looked up at the man driving himself down on his cock. He couldn't believe how eager his partner was. He looked so glorious, with his long hair flowing around his shoulders, and a look of mindless pleasure on his face, as he moaned without restraint. This was already the best sex he'd ever had. He didn't even care that Irvine had somehow taken over, and was now controlling the pace.

Irvine looked down as Squall's moans began to override his own. He'd never seen so much emotion in the guy's face. The naked hunger and pleasure was right there for him to see. It turned him on to no end to know he was causing it. He began to rake his nails down the chiseled chest, thrilled by the gasps it invoked. He decided to see if Squall enjoyed some of the same things he did. He leaned back, moaning louder as the action caused the cock inside him to rub at a new angle. Then he began to drag his nails down the inside of a thigh. Squall jumped, tossing Irvine into the air slightly. The gunslinger grunted a little as he slammed back down.

_A little too sensitive..._ He tried again, a bit more gently. This time Squall hissed and began to rub his hips with his large muscular hands. _That's more like it._ Irvine continued his explorations, every now and then he'd get a little too eager and Squall would jump, making him slam up a little harder than he liked. Eventually though, he got the hang of it and had him going at a wonderful pace. Just the right balance of pleasure and pain.

Then, the swordsman turned the tables. Squall decided he wanted to be in control after all and yanked Irvine against his chest, as he rolled over, pinning the gunslinger underneath him. He began to thrust as hard as he could, making it necessary to brace his arms above Irvine's shoulders so he wouldn't shove him away with each pump. Irvine hissed, that was a little rougher than he liked. He was about to say so, when something suddenly changed, and pleasure eclipsed the pain. He tossed his head and began to meet Squall's thrusts.

Squall growled as he felt the inevitable approaching. He grabbed Irvine's cock, and began to stroke it a little harder than necessary, but the gunslinger was too far gone to care. "Oh GOD! SQUALL! I'M GONNA..." The sentence cut off with a loud scream that sent most of the wildlife within a 5 mile radius scampering. Squall soon followed with a roar of his own that scared off all the rest.

Irvine grunted as he felt the last of Squall's hot sticky spurts, firing in time with his own. This was so much better than fantasy. He couldn't believe he'd put it off for so long. They lay tangled together a moment, waiting for their breathing to return to normal. Then Squall withdrew, and Irvine grimaced as he felt fluid leaking back out. That wasn't so nice...but if girls could deal with it so could he. Squall pulled him close and kissed him tenderly. "That's was the best Irvine. You were amazing." Irvine grinned "Really?" Squall nodded, "Have I ever lied to you?" Irvine shook his head, then replied "You were pretty good yourself Squall." as he ran a hand through the swordsman's damp hair.

"Only pretty good?" Irvine touched a finger to his chin, as if in contemplation. "Hmmm..." Squall pinched his hip. "Ouch! Okay, okay. You were great. I've never had better." Squall searched his eyes for a joke. Sensing no subterfuge, he smiled. "Thanks." Irvine yawned and gave him a shy smile. "Will we do this again sometime?" Squall nodded, "Anytime you want." Irvine grinned, "And can I do you?" Another nod. "Great, How about right now?" Squall gasped as he was thrown onto his back and straddled. It looked like Irvine was as fast on the recharge as he was on the draw. "Umm, Irvine?" The gunslinger stopped sucking on a nipple, "Hn?" "About those chaps of yours..."

END

I know, I know...Irvy didn't get his chance. This is where feedback comes in. If I get some people saying they want to see the rest I'll have Violet convince Irvy to have another go in the playroom. If not I'll just keep on playing Final Fantasy Anthologies and Alundra (and Vagrant Story if I can find the damned thing at the local WalMart) until I'm inspired again.

R and R Peoples!


End file.
